jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Styracosaurus Rider
Hi, welcome to Jurassic Park wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Styracosaurus Rider page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Toothless99 (Talk) 16:06, October 26, 2010 Performance Hey Styracosaurus Rider, do you like to become an admin here? MismeretMonk 12:56, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :! :I'd be glad! Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 17:51, December 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Done. You are now offially an Administrator of this wiki. Reason: +200 constructive edits, one month active on wiki. Now you can edit the Main Page, make an announcement at DNN Newsland that you've become an admin. MismeretMonk 18:19, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Yay! Will do. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 18:21, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Done! Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 18:24, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Well done!! Toothless99 talk to me ( ) 19:26, December 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thank you. I'm now equal-ranking with you. Heh heh heh. Only kidding :) Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 19:40, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello there He, Styracosaur Rider. Are you a fan of the Lost World movies, I mean the story about dinosaurs on a Plateau. MismeretMonk 12:42, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah! I have the original Conan Doyle book, and even though the 1960s movie version was a bit dodgy with the dinosaurs (they aren't even models---they're lizards with rubber frills) it was pretty funny. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 17:54, December 6, 2010 (UTC) ::! ::Geez, I didn't expected that :) I was lately thinking that the novel The Lost World and its movie adaptions in 1925, 1960, 1992, 1998, 2001 and the 'Conan Doyle's Lost World' TV series would be enough stuff to make a good wiki with, Plateau Pedia. Well, U are already member of a dozen other wiki's, but do you think you could contribute to a Plateau Pedia if it existed?MismeretMonk 18:30, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, I think I could. Even with a bazillion other wikis to deal with (I'm now admin or bureaucrat on quite a few of them even). Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 18:34, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey Styracosaurus Rider, there is one thing about you I can understand. Why (for crying out loud) do you make the letters in the infoboxes white. In the infobox the background is also white, making the words very hard to read???? MismeretMonk 21:32, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::It was actually that way when I started. I'm guessing it's a formatting problem, but I'll try to fix it. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 21:35, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- Well, u 've done a very good job today. Already ranked 5th in one month. Keep going! MismeretMonk 21:44, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! That was mostly because of the Dinosaurs of Europe category (a good many feature in the JP franchise), but still...Thanks again, Styracosaurus Rider 22:27, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hello Styracosaurus Rider, what a funny story, haha. You are soo lucky to live next to the Museum of Natural History. In my country there is only ONE dinosaur skeleton in all the NH museums. MismeretMonk 20:21, October 27, 2010 (UTC) If U want to make a real Jurassic Park using time gates, it will take a pretty long time before it becomes reality :) IF you are gonna write a Jurassic Park IV story, please do it at our Jurassic Park Anon Wiki. We all write our Jurassic Park fanfiction there. MismeretMonk 20:22, October 27, 2010 (UTC) It IS actually a true story, believe it or not. I actually don't live right next to the AMNH, I've gotta take NJ Transit before I reach the city. It must be sad having only one skeleton to look at though. As for the time gates, I'll just ask Nigel Marven. And thanks for telling me about the fanon wiki. I'm sure it will be put to good use. Styracosaurus Rider 20:30, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi I plan to make a Jurassic Park, except it's not a theme park but a Scientific Reserve. ENR And you can make a page about the JP you plan to make. But make it a subpage of your user page. Like this: User:Styracosaurus Rider/Put Name Here. Yeah, I'm used to the idea of subpages (here's me on Wikipedia, just click the link under additional info and you'll see my subpage-in-progress). Oh I checked your ENR and you might want to consider putting your Archaeopteryx in aviaries so they don't fly away. Thanks for leaving me a message. Styracosaurus Rider 17:05, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Those Jurassic Birds are too weak to fly to the mainland. They only fly short distances. All true, but if they wander onto a boat... You could, I suppose, keep them in the center of the island, but then your bigger carnivores would would eat them. By the way, I like how you include Concavenator, it's the first place I've seen the name anywhere in a JP-island! Styracosaurus Rider 23:49, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Walking with Dinosaurs Thank you for adding a note, but since there was an abandoned site at http://walkingwithdinosaurs.wikia.com , I had address mine at http://walkingwithdinos.wikia.com which means you ought to add a link so they don't go to the wrong place. Thanks for writing the note though! And while I'm talking, I'll ask if you like Ice Age 3, because my wiki about that doesn't have many active users either (link here). Thanks again, Toothless99 17:22, October 29, 2010 (UTC) I'll fix the note. To be honest, I've seen the trailer but never actually watched IA3, I wasn't really interested. Believe it or not, I'm only 12, I liked the others but then didn't want to see it. Namely because: *They got their dinosaur roars directly from JP, which they must have had to pay a lot for, *which immediately results in no money to create new templates for CGI, resulting a lot of generic dinosaurs (I like variety), and finally, *I can't stand inaccuracy in dinosaurs. It really riles me up. All the dinosaurs are technicolor more than they should be, Pteranodon have teeth, Guanlong looks like a very sucky raptor etc. So I'm afraid I couldn't help with that. Styracosaurus Rider 22:37, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :You've made a Prehistory Wiki. So, you were unable to adopt the paleontology wiki?MismeretMonk 12:42, December 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Sort of, and sort of not. Since I made Wiki Prehistorica, I kinda left Paleopedia. But then I thought about merging the two. Then I abandoned the idea, and then it came back again...It's complicated. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 17:56, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Balaur Bondoc I've read your trivia bit, I think I might know why we call it Balaur Bondoc: a. 'Balaur' is a romanian dragon. It was named after the dragon, therefore saying 'balaur' could mean dragon or dinosaur. b. It is a short name Anyway, I sometimes call it Balaur, but I think I called it Balaur Bondoc in JP Chaos on the fanon wiki... Toothless99 15:12, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Could be. I did notice that on JPFanon, don't think I was referring to that though. When do you think they're going to find a raptor with triple ''sickle claws? Styracosaurus Rider 15:24, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Brachio connections The badge for ten edits on dinosaur pages was called Brachiosaurus! And the edit you made for that badge was on Brachiosaurus! And Brachiosaurus was featured article for October! (the tenth month of the year)! Toothless99 19:11, November 11, 2010 (UTC) You got the first two, I had no idea about the third though! Man that's creepy... Styracosaurus Rider 19:13, November 11, 2010 (UTC) : Actually, the featured article one came first! I only realised about the badge when I hovered over it cause I thought ''that's the brachiosaurus badge isn't it?. Toothless99 19:19, November 11, 2010 (UTC) : People's minds can work different sometimes. Styracosaurus Rider 19:25, November 11, 2010 (UTC) : : : REQUEST Add Liopleurodon, Megalodon, Plesiosaurus, Hybodus, Dunkelosteus, Raptorex, Deltadromeus, Dracorex, Eocacharia, Compsognathus and Pulmponoscorpius to the ENR list. Remove Concavenator and Coelophysis. Replying to your comment You said: MBS, favorite character is Muldoon? Never could have guessed :D But anyway, I like Malcolm. He makes complicated sound cool in the book and in the movie...well let's just say I'm a sucker for Jeff Goldblum. I've also watched Independence Day too many times :) And for dinosaurs: Gosh. In the books I think the dilophos and raptors were best, but I like em all in JPs 1, 2, and 3 (even though it was never a novel and the movie kinda sucked). But for some reason it didn't give me a reply option...so I'm replying on your page. ;D Anyways, yeah, I'm a total Muldoon fangirl. lol I love Ian too though, he always makes me laugh. Chaos theory is amazing, and he makes it really easy to understand. Plus, him and Sarah are so good together. <3 Raptors and Dilos are actually my faves too. I wish that in the movies the dilos were as big as in the book and had those cheetah spots. The movies left out a lot of really cool stuff, but they're still good in their own way. Important News About Amber U Mad? :What news about amber? Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 01:34, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Rick Roll! :Still dunno what you're on about. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 01:39, November 30, 2010 (UTC) http://styracosaurusridersucksass.com.new.uk/wiki :The link doesn't work, and is fake. Please place your vandalism somewhere else, and preferably nowhere at all. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 01:44, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Connect a PSP or DSI to your PC and you can play a Primeval game at http://PrimevalGame.com/game/login :And no, that link doesn't work either. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 01:50, November 30, 2010 (UTC) You didn't connect a PSP or DSI to the PC. It won't work without it. >_> :I don't have those, and a Google search with the website reveals nothing. Unless you can make some constructive edits/comments I will ignore you. : But yes I do like Primeval. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 02:02, November 30, 2010 (UTC) I hope there is a T-Rex in Season 4. They confirmed return for Dracorex and Spinosaurus as well as Kaprosuchus. :Yes, I saw the trailer. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 13:50, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Challenge!!!!!!! 1. Kiss a girl. 2. Eat a Green Anole. infobox the infobox on your userpage says Role: future admin. Have you been demoted, or have you just forgotten to update it? Toothless99 talk to me ( ) 18:53, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Only forgot to update...Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 21:49, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks and where I'll be here. Thanks for the invite. You'll most likely find me on the T-rex, Spinosaurus, Velociraptor, or any other carnivore pages here. Hockey Machete 00:25, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome. The welcome is actually just an automated template that Wikia uses, but it's good to make less work for the admins. Keep contributing! Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 00:45, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Awesome Site! I have not been active, so I decided to give ye this link where ye can buy FOSSILS!: http://www.indiana9fossils.com/Dinosaurs/Dinosaur-Fossils.htm Awesome Site! I have not been active, so I decided to give ye this link where ye can buy FOSSILS!: http://www.indiana9fossils.com/Dinosaurs/Dinosaur-Fossils.htm couple of things i saw the comment you deleted on Lozzy's blog, but if that's just his opinion... as distasteful as it is... P.S. go read JP Dragons on the fanon wiki - a. it's longer than your jp extinction now (haha) b. mark got eaten just like you wanted Toothless99 talk to me ( ) 14:45, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it's just that a lot of people get offended over that sort of comment, and I don't really want us getting sued or anything...I strive to make the wiki a friendly place. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 14:48, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry If you don't like the move or the change demotes you, I'm sorry, Jaws... Da-Da-Da http://www.stonesbones.com/dino1.htm :Cool mosasaur jaws. I have a tooth in my collection, but nowhere near as good as that. Not sure if I'd be able to buy one though--- tickets to see these guys are expensive! Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 21:32, December 19, 2010 (UTC)